<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Moment by Spacejoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653798">Every Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejoth/pseuds/Spacejoth'>Spacejoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bayonetta (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bayonetta But Cereza Takes Antidepressants, Bc they got one in the last thing I wrote, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jeanne is a good GF, References to Depression, There's a kitten there, This is how I spend my quarantine, because I said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejoth/pseuds/Spacejoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She could only distantly dream of her mother and father nowadays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this at 2:30 AM and have no recollection of it :).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a clear despair in her mother's voice when the clock tower fell. Cereza watched her fight like hell, watched her stand for her people who'd shunned her, and watched her die. Fimbulventr left her torn even after so many months (16, to be exact. Not that she was counting). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she closed her eyes, the look of undying love and regret in Balder's eyes as he made himself and Aesir one reflected back at her. When she opened her eyes she heard Rosa's soothing lullaby. When she dreamed, she dreamed of being young again, her hands being held by both of her parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing left of them in this life. Cereza knew that. Her parents were gone, they were dead. A life of the three of them together was never her's to be lived, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. Yet, it was something she thought about more than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cereza wanted her mother and father to come over for dinner every weekend, to compliment her neat apartment, to ask meddlesome questions about her and Jeanne's relationship. Cereza wanted to personally ask them for the blessing of her and Jeanne's marriage, as silly and traditional as it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Balder and Rosa were dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had learned to love her father only for him to slip away the moment she realized it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So no, Cereza would never be held by them both, nor would she see their smiles at the sight of their future grandchildren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass of wine at her fingertips that she emptied before placing it back down on the kitchen floor was not good company. The heat of the oven next to her head barely kept her grounded, but at the very least she made dinner before slinking to the floor thirty minutes ago in a broken sob. Reluctantly, she pushed the bottle of wine away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running her hands down her face, Cereza dragged her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. Upon turning it on, she only saw the same text she saw earlier. A quick "Practice AP tests at school today. Home at 7."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne was usually home by 5:30 on Friday's at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>latest. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeanne was usually there if Cereza dropped a glass in a distant daze while cooking around 6:15. However, her job demanded her presence first. Understandable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, when Cereza felt the memories of her parent's voices slip back into her mind, and they ricocheted off of her skull, she compulsively ran into Jeanne's empty office only to remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands shook while she placed the pan in the oven, and as soon as it closed she fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was seven, and as much as she wanted to pick herself and the shattered cup and the wine off the floor before her girlfriend got home, Cereza knew that being found in this state would be the only way she could let Jeanne know that she needed help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ultimately, when the doorknob twisted and door opened, Cereza sighed with relief. She heard Jeanne groan as she threw her work bag on the couch with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cereza? Are you home?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heels clicked past the kitchen island into the bedroom and office, and when Jeanne turned to the kitchen she came to a quick stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft "oh," before the world ceased it's slow down. Cereza watched at the edge of her vision as Jeanne picked up the wine and wineglass, got the broom and swept the broken cup. Gentle hands helped her stand, and strong arms wrapped around her waist to help guide her to the couch (she heard Jeanne's bag get thrown elsewhere). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kiss to her cheek before Jeanne strided back into the kitchen, some unknown clatter for a few minutes before she returned with a cup of tea and placed it on the coffee-table in front of Cereza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she broke, body shaking in sobs again as she tucked her head into Jeanne's shoulders. Jeanne hugged her as if she'd never let go, kissed her tears as they rolled down her face, told her how much she loved her in hushed tones. As time passed in such a state for a bit, Cereza took a deep breath and smiled slightly at Jeanne's concerned gaze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome home," she offered, voice cracking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne reached for the tissues on the table, wiping Cereza's nose with one before swapping it for the tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did the broken glass hurt you at all?" Jeanne asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, eyes going wide,  "no, no, but I put Salem in the guest room with his dinner. I didn't want him to step on it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or eat it, as he most definitely would," Jeanne added as she stood once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing lightly, Cereza smiled as Jeanne returned with the kitten in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I left you for so long sweet boy," she scratched under his chin gently, "mummy just had a little meltdown." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And how is she feeling now?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The simple question made her pause, but Jeanne's loving gaze stopped her from shrugging it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite dreadful, truly" she took the tea and gave it a small sip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Later. Not now," Cereza could tell Jeanne was reluctant as she continued, "how was work?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was…" Jeanne chuckled, "such a bore. I'd take coming home early to you and Salem any day over practice exams."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cereza kept the tea cup at her lips, eyes squinting shut. Jeanne's day was long and hard enough already, and she had to come home to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She deserved better than that, she deserved coming home only to soft music playing and the table set with dinner and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gentle kiss on the forehead broke her thoughts, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>even if</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming home early to you is what I came home to today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorr-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't apologize to me for this, Cereza."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne cupped her face with her hands, thumbs brushing away any remaining tears, "I want you to let me know when you need me, I want every part of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned into the touch, and turned to kiss one of Jeanne's hands, "even shattered glass and a nagging inability to ask for help?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Every moment." Soft lips pressed gently on hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right on time, Salem clambered up to Cereza's shoulder and meowed happily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think Salem agrees with me," Jeanne paused in thought, "did you take your pill today?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization hit her, and Cereza leaned back with a groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I woke up late. It completely slipped my mind." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no disappointment in Jeanne's eyes, only a hand that offered her help to stand up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was wondering," she mused as she began to set the table, dragging Cereza along with her, "rather out of the ordinary that I'm up and ready before you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cereza took note that Jeanne had managed to properly clean up the kitchen on her own, looking guiltily to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I left you a bit of a mess to deal with in here, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Darling, I always leave you messes to clean. It's about time you let someone take care of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she let her do just that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cereza washed the rest of the dishes from dinner, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could, even when Jeanne kindly offered. Instead, the latter was entertaining Salem with a laser pointer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know I--" Cereza kept her eyes glued to the plate she was drying, "I think my mother would have loved you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne paused, and put the laser pointer down on the island, "how I wish I visited her more when we were little."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I told her about you," she walked over to where Jeanne sat on the arm of the couch, "I told her how you taught me magic regardless of your duties, how you'd sneak away at night to come visit me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What else?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sat next to Jeanne (actually sitting properly on the couch, unlike her). Cereza thought, making sure the memories clicked together correctly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd talk about all the times we'd fly through Vigrid together, looking for new spots to train in secret. I also told her, well…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne fell back to lie across her lap, "well?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I..." Cereza couldn't keep herself from laughing, "I told her about our first kiss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne looked embarrassed at that, but grinned up at her warmly nonetheless, "did you, now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cereza remembered it more clearly now, she pressed herself to her mother's jail cell as if she could phase through it, talking so rapidly she could barely be understood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She was happy for me. Mummy trusted you'd be good to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I try to be."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absent-mindedly, she ran her fingers over Jeanne's knuckles "I wish they were here. My parents."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Jeanne sat up, legs still across her lap, she nodded to her in understanding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Cereza went on, "I miss them. I never even knew Balder--daddy--as much as I wanted."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her earlier thoughts swarmed back to her, and Cereza held Jeanne's hand a little tighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you want to know about your mother and father?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pondered for a moment, "I wish I knew how they fell in love. I want to sit at the dining room table with them and share stories."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh? And what stories would you tell them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the two of them stood. Jeanne grasped Cereza's hand and let her to their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd tell them about the time you and Luka damn well nearly got arrested because you refused to leave the library after hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeanne laughed at the memory, sitting down at the foot of the bed with Cereza in tow, "what a lovely day that was."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're both so stubborn," she yawned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you know you just adore us."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cereza shook her head, but Jeanne knew it was true, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes heavy with sleep, Cereza leaned into Jeanne's chest, "thank you love, but I'm done telling stories for tonight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, dear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cereza woke the next morning at her ideal time (and hour before Jeanne so she could prepare breakfast), giving a sprawled out Jeanne a soft kiss on the head before leaving their bedroom. She clumsily turned on the bathroom light as she reached for the medicine cabinet. Upon taking out her antidepressants, she nearly missed the small note taped to the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Jeanne's messy handwriting was "I mean it. Every moment." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fimbulventr seemed to be growing more and more distant by the second. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>